Circle
Please do not steal any ideas from this character, or use without permission I'm sorry for past crimes Appearance I did... a lot of things ''- Circle Circle isn't exactly colourful, her main scales are pure black, not a hint of any other colour, except for her dark grey underscales and the strange colouration of her wings. Her wings are large still, if slightly smaller then normal, and dark grey with a feather-like patterns in black and darker grey, making her able to complete melt into shadows. One spot of her former colour remains however, in the form of her light green eyes, which still have their reptilian-like quality. A circle of darker green coils around each of her pupils. She's a bit unbalanced when walking, limping alone due to her leg being broken and having healed badly.NIt's barely noticable, but she doesn't run much because of it. The leg also has a few, badly stitched up scars on it, another reason for it's stiffness. It barely diminishes her impressive height though, towering over any others of her age. She's muscular as well, a life on the run stealing all fat from her, and leaving her thinner then natural. Her horns and talons are pure silver in colour, unlike the unusual black, and are twisted horrible, with one having the tip cut off. The area at the base of her horns have old burn marks as well, though they have half-faded. She is bent over with age, despite being young, looking around 20 years older then she is. Dragons can live for hundreds of years, but years of her life have been stolen away. She wears a simple white mask over her face, to hide the scars in the form of a (badly drawn) third eye. It's barely distinguisgable as one, but she refuses to take the mask off. Apart from hiding her scar, it also doesn't reveal how thin her head is, with the skin clinging to the bone in a horrible way. Another accessory is an ant incased in amber. Both things name her as what she is. An animus. I'm sorry for future crimes Personality I apologise for the pain I've bought History ''I don't see how anyone could forgive me, I don't - Circle '' Circle found out her powers at the age of two, when ordered an ant crawling across the table to stop, and of course, it did. There was a outcry among her family, since the unease about her powers animus hadn't yet started, and she was reported to the queen. After that, she was sent to live with the SkyWing Queen at the time, where she was spoiled throughly. Eventually she was tipped over the edge, an arguement on her rights ending in losing a battle for the SkyWings and a charge of treason against Circle. She was sent to prison, with Meltwater, a old animus who guarded the most dangerous criminals set to watch over her. The day before she was to be killed, she made a deal with Meltwater, her beauty in exchange for her freedom. She watched as Meltwater muttered the spell, colour draining out of her scales and leaving Melt's the same bright colour as her old scales. She fled then, her face, horns, everything twisted, her head ducked in shame as she ran. News of the prisoner she'd befriended, thought to be the one who'd helped her escape, being execute followed her, bringing tears to her eyes, but she didn't turn back. She hid until the world had forgotten her, and then past that, becoming a myth because of her twisted power. She was doomed to wander the mountians without reason, and that was what she did. I apologise for the death I've bought Enchantments '''Pair of Anti-Magic Chains: '''Once enchanted to stop animus magic, they now serve the purpose of keeping Circle's beauty gone and with Meltwater. They are currently held by Meltwater. '''Ant: '''Enchanted to stop, her first enchantment and how she discovered her powers. The ant is dead, and Circle wears it as a reminder of what her power can do. '''Various thing for the SkyWing Queen: ' Battles, weapons, so on. Now reside with the SkyWing royal line '''Eye of Garnet: '''Rip-off of the Eye of Onyx, caused a outcry among the SandWings and Jeboa's descendants. Glows red if the queen's rule will be good, and turns into plain glass if the queen's rule will be terrible, and shatters if the queen is good but her rule will be full of hardship. It stays that way until the queen dies, and turns back to normal or reforms until the next queen holds it. Carried by the current SkyWing queen. '''Cloaking Device: '''To stop soldiers from finding or looking for her. Please, forgive meCategory:Content (Skyfire111) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress